Persona Q3: Cybernetic Labyrinth
Persona Q3: Cybernetic Labyrinth is the 3rd installement of Persona Q Series created by Atlus, exclusive for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. The game features characters from Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5 and Persona 6. Plot TBA Gameplay Most of the gameplay from Persona Q2 has been kept, besides of Shadows-Selfs, there will be exclusive enemy copies called "Cybernetic Shadows" which are copies of the characters created by the mother computer system. There will be doors that would be used as portals to other websites that will led our heroes keep traveling through the internet until they find the portal to go back to the real world. These doors will lead to many labyrinths, battles and quests to find items that may be helpful in the journey. There will also be some rooms called "Distortion Labyrinths" that will bring temporal abilities to the player's party such as weapons that are commonly seen on YouTube's funny Bloopers, "puke" rainbows through their weapons, among other things. Characters Persona 3 File:PQ_Protagonist_(Persona_3_)_Render.png|Makoto Yuki File:PQ_-_Yukari.png|Yukari Takeba File:Q2_Junpei_NoGradient.png|Junpei Iori File:PQ_Mitsuru_Kirijo_Render.png|Mitsuru Kirijo File:PQ2_Akihiko_Sanada.png|Akihiko Sanada File:PQ2_Shinjiro_Aragaki.png|Shinjiro Aragaki File:PQ2_Fuuka_Yamagishi.png|Fuuka Yamagishi File:PQ_Aigis.png|Aigis File:PQ2_Ken_Amada.png|Ken Amada File:PQ2_Koromaru.png|Koromaru Persona 3 Portable File:P3_Heroine_PQ2.png|Kotone Shiomi Persona 4 File:Q2_P4Hero_NoGradient.png|Yu Narukami File:PQ2_Yosuke_Hanamura.png|Yosuke Hanamura File:PQ_Chie_Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka File:PQ_Yukiko_Amagi_Render.png|Yukiko Amagi File:PQ_-_Kanji.png|Kanji Tatsumi File:PQ_Naoto_Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane File:PQ_-_Rise.png|Rise Kujikawa File:PQ2_Teddie.png|Teddie File:PQ2_Teddie_Without_Suit.png|Teddie (Without Suit) Persona 5 File:PQ2_-_Ren_Amamiya.png|Ren Amamiya/Joker File:PQ2_-_Ryuji_Sakamoto.png|Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull File:PQ2_-_Ann_Takamaki.png|Ann Takamaki/Panther File:PQ2_-_Yusuke_Kitagawa.png|Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox File:PQ2_-_Makoto_Nijima.png|Makoto Nijima/Queen File:PQ2_-_Futaba_Sakura.png|Futaba Sakura/Oracle File:PQ2_-_Haru_Okumura.png|Haru Okumura/Noir File:PQ2_-_Goro_Akechi.png|Goro Akechi/Crow File:MorganaPQ2.png|Morgana Persona 5 Royal Persona 6 Persona Q Series NPCs References to Cultural Media During the game, we will find many easter eggs/references to Internet Memes and videos, the following ones can be found: Persona Memes *'Morgana's Go To Sleep': A labyrinth where the biggest danger that awaits for you is a giant Morgana who will try to send the party to bed and force them to go to sleep until you destroy him. Non-Persona Memes *'Rick Roll': In some parts of the game, it can be seen fake copies of the Persona protagonists recreating the meme as the P6 Protagonist copy sings a japanese version of Never Gonna Give You Up; this happens when you find the wrong place. *'Extra Thicc': A distortion labyrinth which causes everyone who enters this room to bloat up and get extremely fat, which causes disadvantage to the player's party since they'll move slower but as the same time they will be able to gain the temporal ability to roll and/or belly-bump their enemies until the party leaves the labyrinth. *'Screaming Goat': The goat appears as one of the weapons you can use in the game, when it screams, you can low the enemie's speed, the goat also has a Persona. *'Nyan Cat': A distortion labyrinth that will almost keep the party stand on feet because the room becomes a flying Morgana who flies in the space as many enemies appears to try and kill you, the playable cast will gain the temporal ability to float with a rainbow below them which make them faster and it will make easier to charge your weapons and summon your Persona. Category:Atlus Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:Persona Games Category:Persona (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Persona Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Shin Megami Tensei Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Non-Canon Category:Dungeon Crawler Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games